


Not without her gun

by Red_beer



Category: Supergirl
Genre: AgentCorp, Crack, DEO - Freeform, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Smut, depressed, gun - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_beer/pseuds/Red_beer
Summary: The DEO has a new no weapons policy and Alex isn’t too happy about it.





	1. Chapter 1

J’onn just announced that from now on the DEO won’t be using anymore weapons. Alex couldn’t believe this, Winn just made her this amazing gun and it’s about to get taken away from her! First Maggie then Kara now her gun was about leave her? No way! She of course had J’onn, Winn and James but it wasn’t the same. Her gun was bad ass, she was “Alex Danvers the girl with the bad ass gun” now she’s “Alex Danvers the girl who can punch.” its not that see needs that gun she can of course fight better than anyone without it no problem but it’s her favourite possession. It’s her baby, she polishes it ever night, she makes sure there no scratches on it. 

She wondered around the DEO for almost an hour trying to find J’onn, she had to confront him about this. She finally found him talking to another agent and she quickly stepped in the conversation “J’onn I need to speak with you”

“This better be important”

“When you said the DEO is going weapon free you didn’t mean I have to give up my gun right?”

“Yes Alex that of course means you to”

“But I’m the most responsible one here. No one else polishes their gun, kisses it and puts it to bed. I obviously care the most” 

“You and you’re weird gun relationship aside, no DEO agent is allowed to have any weapons”

“That’s not fair!”

“Well if you don’t like it we can always relocate you”

“No, no it’s fine... I’ll just give up my gun....”

J’onn puts out his hand waiting Alex to give him her gun. Alex obviously upset and her face shows it. She slowly takes the gun out of its holder and looks at it one more time with tears in her eyes. She hugs and kisses it one last time and mumbled “goodbye” as she handed the gun to J’onn.

J’onn grabbed the gun “it’s the right choice Alex you won’t regret this” 

“When would I be able to possibly see my gun again?”

“Never, we’re sending all the weapons tomorrow afternoon to be destroyed”

After hearing J’onn saying he’s about to destroy her gun her heart stopped. There was no way she could let this happen. She was staring off into space, she was panicking. Then she seen Winn pass her by and go to his desk, she quickly goes up to him. 

“Heyyyy Winn, hows my favourite person ever doing?”

“Aww thanks Alex” Winn’s face was glowing, a huge smile went across his face “what can I do for you?” 

“Any possible way you could help me get my gun back for me??” 

“No way J’onn said no weapons and I’m not going to disobey him”

“Oh come on your such a suck up!”

“Maybe, but I don’t want him to be upset with me”

“You want me to get upset with you?”

“No but I always get you upset with me, he has never gotten upset with me so if gets upset with me it’ll hurt my feelings”

Alex can not believe what a major suck up he is. She knows she could’ve got him to do it but then she’d have to see his sad puppy dog eyes and she has enough depressing things going on. She knew James won’t help her since he’s all for this. She knew if she was gonna get her gun back she had to do this herself.

“well there’s not much I can do about this anyways they’re sending the guns off in 5 minuets” 

“Wait J’onn told me tomorrow?!?”

“Well here it’s says differently”

J’onn lied to her?!? Of course she could understand she suppose, he obviously knew She was gonna try to do something about it. She just started walking out the DEO not really paying attention to anything or anyone trying to talk to her, she just had to get out of there. She got in her car and thought her fight was over... but then she thought of Lena, she made kryptonite she can make Alex a new gun, probably a better gun. She quickly starts her car and drives to L Corp. 

———

She rushed into the building and to Lena’s office to find Lena sitting on the couch eating a bag full of potstickers and holding a bottle of wine “Hey Lena is everything ok?” Lena takes a big sip from the bottle “yeah everything is fine, why wouldn’t it be?” She says, slurring her words. Oh no, there’s no way Lena can help her in this condition.  
“Well you seem to be going through a rough time” Lena shoves a whole potsticker in her mouth and nods her head. After swallowing Lena takes a few more sips out of the bottle “I miss her”

“Miss who? K-Kara?”

Lena nods her head again while sipping some more wine.

“Maybe you should pace yourself”

Lena puts down the bottle and looks at Alex “coming from the girl who drank two bottles of alcohol and 4 shots in two hours, or so I’ve heard from Kara. You must be upset with something I can tell by your face, just sit down and grab a brand new bottle from over there” she points to the cabinet where she keeps a few wine bottles. Alex couldn’t argue there plus she did need a few drinks so she figured why not. She grabbed the bottle and sat next to Lena “I miss my gun” Alex opens the bottle and takes a good few gulps.  
“Yeah James told me what’s going on, I could make you a new gun tomorrow if you’d like”

“Can you make me one with the same bullets my other one had?”

“Of course”

“Awwww thanks I see why my sister loves you so much”

“Wait she love me?”

“Of course your her best friend”

“Oh right besties forever”

“Wait are you in love with my sister?”

“If we’re gonna have this conversation you have to be at least as drunk as I am right now”

Alex quickly downs half the bottle “now will you tell me”

“Of course I’m in love with her, how could I not be” Lena drinks the rest of the wine in her bottle and crawls over to the wine cabinet to grab another one because she didn’t feel like walking.

“Don’t worry she loves you too”

Lena’s eyes widened “wait seriously!?”

“Yes, I’m sure once she gets back from krypton she’ll want nothing more than to hang out with you...well after she hangs out with me of course”

“Krypton, why would she be at krypton? Wait is she? No, she can’t be. She’s Supergirl?!?!”

“What nooooo, she just, yeah she’s Supergirl” alex can’t believe she told Kara’s secret, she drinks the rest of the bottle and crawls over to Lena to grab another bottle.

“You just started that bottle how In the world are you done that fast?”

“It’s a gift. Anyway how could you not know she’s Supergirl it’s really obvious”

“Well I guess I always knew but she just never told me, I figured if she were Supergirl she would’ve told me a long time ago”

“I don’t know why she didn’t tell you, I guess she just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t get hurt by knowing her secret”

———

They drank the whole night away, not too much where they can’t remember anything but enough to get completely carried away. Alex wakes up next to Lena in Lena’s office on the floor. The first thing she notices is how cold she is, she takes a good look around and noticed her and Lena aren’t wearing any clothes. She started to panic, she couldn’t have slept with Lena it would kill Kara. Oh but she did, alex could remember everything about last night. She quickly gets her clothes and gets dress but she falls down while trying to put on her pants and wake Lena up. 

“Alex?” Lena looked around then noticing her clothes are around her.  
“Oh shit!” Lena quickly got dressed as well. Alex got up and finished putting on her pants, her back to Lena so they’re not facing each other.  
“Last night was...interesting. I really should get going now. Bye”  
Alex walked out as fast as possible, then she bumps into James on her way down. She tried to avoid James but he seen Alex and it would’ve been obvious something was going on if she didn’t say hi.  
“Hey James”

“Hey Alex what are you doing here so early?”

“Me? Oh nothing hahaha I’m just in the neighbourhood thought I’d stop by and say a quick hello to my good friend Lena” 

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah of course, I gotta go but it was good seeing you”

“Wait Alex, I know J’onn took away your gun. I’m sorry I know how much you loved it but you willing to give it up means a lot thank you”

“Yeah no, no problem” Alex smiled and went on her way out. Trying not to think about the most awkward thing ever just happened. 

————-

Alex took the day off work again, she got in her pjs and drank some more wine. She couldn’t believe she slept with Lena, she feels awful first Lena’s dating James second Lena and Kara both love each other. James is a good friend of hers and she knows this is gonna hurt Kara. She hurt her sister. Her own sister. She can’t believe it. 

She hears someone knocking at the door, she put the glass down and drags her feet to the door, looks through the eye hole in the door seen that it was Lena holding a suitcase. Honestly she’s the last person she wants to see but also the only person she could talk to right now so she let her in. “Lena what are you doing here?” 

“I wanted you to know, I broke up with James. It wasn’t fair to him as i didn’t feel the same way he does toward me. Also I’m in love with his best friend and I slept with someone else while we were dating...he deserves someone better, than again I am a Luthor.“

“We both messed up here, it’s not all your fault. You’re a good person Lena, we just did a stupid thing”

“Maybe”

“Want some wine?”

“Would love some but that’s how that whole mess got started last night remember?”

“Right, so what’s in the suitcase?”

“It’s your gun you asked me to make you. It’s an exact replica of the one Winn made you but I used some of Supergi- Kara’s DNA and made it so it’s indestructible.” Lena hands Alex the suitcase and Alex quickly grabs it, sets it on the table and opens it. She takes a deep breath “ah it has that new gun smell” Alex smiled “thank you Lena”  
“W-wait.... how did you get Kara’s DNA?”

“Her hairbrush”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made this for fun, hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex is almost at the Deo, even though she still feels awful about sleeping with Lena. She couldn’t stop feeling guilty, all she could think about is what she’s gonna tell Kara. But she’s away and she needs to focus on what’s going on right now. Alex was somewhat happy that she got an amazing gun that’s literally impossible to break so now she doesn’t have to worry about it being destroyed or accidentally getting any scratches on it. She hid her gun in her house where no one would ever find it. But that’s hoping that J’onn doesn’t read her mind. She’s just gonna try to think about work all day so that doesn’t come across her mind. 

Even though non lethal weapons are a great idea and all, there’s no way they’d beat another strong alien like Reign. She knew one day she’d get to use her gun again as lethal weapons won’t be enough. Even though her intention isn’t to kill but she still may need it.

She walked into work in her uniform and seen Winn with a weapon in his hand, must have been one of those new non lethal ones “Hey Alex a made you a non lethal gun. Check this out, you pull the trigger and the bullet stuns your target. It’s kinda like a taser but less painful and more effective” Alex smiles and grabs it “thanks so much” even though her new gun looked cool but not as cool as her other guns.

She seen J’onn and started to panic she didn’t want to act suspicious or else he’d read her mind but also didn’t want to think about the gun she has at home. Alex tried to think about work but that wasn’t working she kept thinking about her gun. So she thought, what’s the next best thing she thinks about the most. Then she kept repeating “think gay thoughts, think gay thoughts” in her head. 

That wasn’t so hard since she seen Lena walk in the room wearing her DEO uniform. “Holy shit” she mumbled underneath her breath. Her eyes widened and she noticed she needed to think other gay thoughts that didn’t involve Lena. Even though she had fun that night when she slept with Lena, they were drunk. It didn’t mean anything. Nothing can happen again. 

Even though she knows she’s clearly attracted to her she knows she can’t try and pursue anything with her. Kara deserves to be with Lena, they’ve loved each other for so long even if neither of them knew it. She feels awful, Kara’s her sister and she needs to think about something else.

She started to think about Maggie, how much she missed her. But the pain started to fade and she did start to have feelings for another. Sam. Even though she’s attracted to Lena, she spent time with Sam. Alex thought they shared a bond, and Ruby is a wonderful kid. She could have everything she’s ever wanted with Sam. A family.

Alex’s feelings is all scrambled, even though she knows it’s wrong she wants to see Lena again. Alex quickly focussed on work, she knew she needed to. She needed to stop thinking about this. 

——————-

After a long day at the DEO, Alex went home. She went to her guns secret hiding spot and took it out. She took another deep breath, she lived for that smell it’s delightful. A huge smile went across her face and kissed the gun gently “it’s been awhile since I took you out huh?” 

Alex heard a knock on the door, worried since no one was supposed to stop by. She put away her gun and took out her non lethal stun gun and walked to the door with caution. Pointing her gun at the door ready to shoot if needed. She opened the door slowly and she released gasp of relief swing it was just Lena and quickly put the gun down.

Lena’s face looked like she was horrified. “Next time give a gay a warning!” Lena shouted. “So sorry! I wasn’t expecting anyone” Lena walked in Alex’s apartment without asking she just kinda assumed it’d be alright. “What are you doing here Lena?” Alex closed the door.

“I’m not going to lie, I can’t stop thinking about that night we spent together. It was incredible”

“Honestly, I was thinking the same. But nothing more can happen. It just wouldn’t be right”

“I completely understand” Lena’s face dropped, she was disappointed. “I guess I should go then, sorry to bother you”

Alex couldn’t think, her mind went blank but her cravings were still there. Lena opened the door about to go. Alex rushed in front of Lena and closed the door with one hand before Lena could leave. Without saying anything Alex looked into Lena’s eyes, then her lips and her eyes again. They could tell by the way they looked at each other they wanted each other. Alex without a thought she kissed Lena. Her hands went one on Lena’s hip and the other one grabbing the back of Lena’s neck pulling them closer and closed her eyes. 

Lena was shocked but happy, she smiled and began to kiss back, instantly kissing each other passionately. Alex stopped and stepped away for a moment. Knowing it was wrong but all she wanted was to feel Lena’s soft lips back on hers. Alex went back for the kiss, they started to kiss each other passionately again. Making their way to Alex’s bed, they couldn’t stop kissing each other. Lena took Alex’s shirt off, followed by Alex taking Lena’s shirt off. Alex then pushing Lena on to the bed and going on top of her.

And the rest was history. 

Except when Lena made Alex orgasm, alex reached over to grab something. She grabbed the stun gun that was on her night stand table, she squeezed it tightly and pulled the trigger shooting the lamp across the room. The boom, sparks flying and glass falling shook Lena but after realizing what just happened Lena giggled and laid next to Alex. They’re both heavily breathing but also started to laugh. 

After laughing Alex took a moment to talk to Lena “what are we doing?”

“Well right now I’m enjoying your company”

“No I mean, are we really going to be doing this whole friends with benefits thing?”

“I’d really like that”

They both smiled at each other and got dressed. But since it was already night Lena snuggled in bed with Alex and cuddled each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut....I hope I did well.

Alex is waiting at the Deo for something to happen. Today has been a pretty slow day, there hasn’t been anything for Deo agents to do. The crime has went down so that’s good but it’s just boring, waiting around to do something. 

She figures Lena would be around somewhere, hopefully she not up to anything either. She starts to walk around the DEO looking for her. But after 15 minuets Alex gave up, she figures Lena’s probably at Lcorp or CatCo. 

Alex grabs a snack from the kitchen instead. While opening the door she noticed Lena was there by herself eating a salad. Of course she’s in the one place she didn’t look. Alex smiled and bit her lip, there was something about that Luthor eating that was arousing. For once in her life she was jealous of a salad. 

Alex walked in and shut the door and locking it behind her. She gave Lena a seductive look “I have lots a free time if you wanna?” Alex walked over to Lena slowly, gliding her feet. 

“How could I say no?” Lena raised her eyebrow and smirked. Standing up, and moving her chair aside Lena met Alex half way across the room. Lena held Alex’s waist and Alex softly put her hand on Lena’s cheek, feeling her sharp jawline with the palm of her hand. Then moves that hand slowly to hold the back of Lena’s neck, and pushed her body closer so she could feel their breast squeeze against each other’s. 

Alex closed her eyes, tilting her head and softly but barely touching Lena’s lips. Lena leaned in more, closing her eyes and pressing her lips against Alex’s. They started to kiss passionately. Lena started to walk while pushing Alex lightly with her till she hit the table. 

Alex jumped on the table putting her legs around Lena’s waist and putting both hands around Lena’s head, hugging her tightly. They both took off each other’s shirts, Lena quickly took off Alex’s belt and undid her pants slowly pulling them off her. She used one hand to caress Alex’s thigh and slowly make her way up the leg, rubbing the side of her underwear. 

Lena’s lips left Alex’s and moved down to her neck. Alex placed her arms around Lena’s back, tilting her head backwards and biting her lip. Lena kisses her way down Alex’s smooth body, ending at her bra. She undid Alex’s bra with one hand and quickly rips it off of her. 

Lena kisses Alex’s nipple then she sucks on it gently getting her tongue to circle her nipple then flicking it with her tongue. Alex moved her hips, rubbing her vagina on Lena’s hand, she was craving Lena badly. Lena moved her hand up to her vagina, on top of her underwear, She noticed how wet she was. She slowly started to pull Alex’s underwear off of her while continuing her journey down her body with kisses. 

She kissed Alex’s inner thigh, fully getting her underwear off she kissed the outside of Alex’s lips. Lena making her tongue inside, lightly licking her clit. But Alex pressed her vagina so Lena’s tongue would be deep in. Lena started to dance around her clit with her tongue. Alex put on hand grabbing Lena’s hair and the other squeezing one of her breast. 

Lena put two fingers rubbing around Alex’s hole, then slowly putting them in while still tasting her clit. Alex moaned lightly, she bit her lip to keep her from making any further noise. “Faster” she whispered under her breath. 

Lena then began to slide her fingers in and out at a medium pace and slowly increases the speed. Lena wanted to enjoy the taste of Alex’s juices dancing around her tastebuds. She moved her tongue faster, at the same pace as her fingers. 

Alex rolled her eyes at the back of her head and moan quietly “I’m coming” she arched her back. Alex closed her legs on Lena’s head. She came she kept repeating “thank you” to Lena a few times. Lena let Alex ride the orgasm out, she then removed her two fingers slowly and sucked the cum off her fingers as Alex watched. Alex’s jaw dropped in amusement. 

Lena smirked “my turn”

“Give me a sec” Alex tried to catch her breath. Slowly she started to get dressed and fix her hair. After she got ready she began to kiss Lena passionately, this time putting Lena on the table and her legs wrapped around Alex. Alex pulled Lena’s pants completely off her and threw them across the room. 

While still making out with Lena Alex started to rub Lena’s clit with two of her fingers. Lena was moaning inside Alex’s mouth, she could feel the vibrations going down her body. Alex started to kiss Lena’s neck, then Lena tilted her head backwards. Alex sliding her two fingers in then out rubbing Lena’s clit and repeated. 

Lena was breathing heavily, trying not to moan. “Oh Alex!” But that was a hard thing to do at this point. 

“Need All available agents come now!” someone yelled. “Shit” Alex mumbled. “Hurry up and finish me”  
Alex speed things along hurrying up until Lena came. She let Lena ride out her orgasm, then removed her fingers and sucking the cum off her hands to remove the evidence. 

“I gotta go” 

“See you later”

Alex quickly rushed out of the kitchen and shut the door behind her so Lena could finish getting dressed. She took out her gun, ready for action. She tried to find out what was going on, she seen J’onn and walked up to him.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing it was just a drill, that was 15 minuets age where were you?”

“I was getting a snack...”  
Alex didn’t know what to say, she didn’t technically lie. But she was upset it was just a drill she was hoping to take as much time and effort into Lena as she did to her. But she still orgasmed so that’s good.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been little over two weeks since the friends with benefits thing started with Lena and she couldn’t be happier. Even though sleeping with Lena could hurt a few of her friends, like James and Kara. This experience was the first time she felt comfortable to be with someone In a sexual way sober since Maggie. It just seemed right. 

They just couldn’t stop going at it, not like either of them watched to but only within a short period of time they’ve had sex 17 times. And wow there’s lots of places to do that in. In the shower, public restroom, closet in CatCo, few different places at the DEO, Lena’s lab and of course her appointment and Lena’s place. It’s not like they planned to have sex in public places it just kinda happened. 

Lena was supposed to be coming over again for some action, Alex figured she’d quietly jump in the shower before she showed up. She quickly washed her body as Lena should be there any minute. She got out and quickly dried herself off and walked to the living room naked. She laid down a few fluffy blankets some pillows.

“See you soon” Lena texted to Alex. She began to lay down on her side, holding up her head waiting for Lena to walk through that door.   
She heard a knock, “come in” she says in a Seductive voice. She sees the door slowly open and she bit her lip in anticipation to see Lena’s gorgeous body. 

Alex face dropped it wasn’t Lena, she quickly rolled up in the covers and got up. It was Kara. Kara screamed and turned away as quickly as possible covering her eyes. “Oh Kara! I’m so sorry I was waiting for someone” Alex felt completely embarrassed, but now she has to face the music. “Yeah I figured that” still not able to open her eyes or turn around. “So how was your trip?” 

“Good, yep it was good”

The door opened again, “Hey Alex” Not noticing Kara was standing right beside the door she walked right in. “Why are you rolled up like a burrito?” Alex looked at Lena then looked at Kara trying to tell her with her eyes that she’s there.   
“Lena? What are you doing here?”  
Kara opened her eyes and looked toward Lena a was somewhat confused as they haven’t spent a lot of time together. 

“Oh I was in the neighbourhood thought I’d stop by. But Kara I’m so glad to see you come here!” Lena opened her arms for a hug and Kara of course hugged her back tightly as she missed her so much. 

Alex felt jealous when she seen how happy Lena was to see Kara. But also see how in love you could tell Kara was when she hugged her. She felt incredibly guilty, this never should’ve happened. “So let’s talk your trip!” Alex tried to think about something else. 

“No you clearly have plans and this is like the first time sober since Maggie so I am not gonna stand in your way. Me and Lena will catch up, go our for dinner then after we will catch up on everything!” Kara smiled, grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her along walking out the door. Lena looked back at Alex with complete worry on her face, then shut the door behind her. 

Alex started to panic, she sat on the couch with her head in her hands. She grab her phone to text Lena “what should we do?!?” Even though she knew doing this could hurt Kara she still did it, she thinks it’s because she’s starting to fall for Lena too. But she’s of course not going to tell them, the situation already complicated but also it would be completely selfish of her. 

“I don’t know, I’m kinda panicking over here” Lena texted back. Alex got up she felt kinda light headed, she was having a panic attack. She grabbed her special gun from out of her hiding place and looked at it and tried to focus on it. But then she remembered Lena made her that gun and started to feel guilty. So she put it away again. 

“We shouldn’t tell her, if we did it would be for us, not her. She shouldn’t suffer from our doing” Alex took a deep breath and hit the send button. She wanted to tell Kara more than ever to get it off her chest but it would hurt Kara and she never wanted to do that. She got dressed and laid In bed.

—————————————

“I agree” Lena texted Alex back.

“Who have you been texting?”

“Oh just work, it’s the last text I promise” Lena and Kara both smiled at each other, sitting at a table at a local restaurant waiting for their food to come. “So What kind of things did you do on your trip?”

“I got to spend lots of time with my mom, she’s amazing just like I’ve always remembered her”

“That’s incredible I’m so happy for you Kara”

The waiter came with their food. A medium pepperoni pizza and a lot of potstickers for Kara and a large salad for Lena. Kara’s face lit up when she seen her food, she knew she loved that adorable dork. 

“I can’t believe I went weeks without eating a single potsticker”   
Kara continues to shove potstickers down her mouth and moaning from the taste. Lena giggled and bit her lip, she could only think that if she moaned like that with potstickers imagine how she would moan with her. 

But every time Lena were to start to think about Kara in a romantic way she would quickly think about Alex and how much she enjoyed spending time with her. She wondered how it would be if she would go on a date with Alex. Even though the sex was amazing but she wondered where it would go if they agreed to take things further. 

“So what have you been up to since I’ve been gone?”

The first thing that popped in her head was what was going on with Alex and her. But she just with a simple answer. “Nothing really just helping out at the Deo, LCorp and CatCo you know, the same old same old” Lena smirked and Began eating her salad. Kara being there made her think and doing so it made her realize she had feelings for both of the Danvers sisters...oh she knew she’s in trouble. 

Kara went to hold Lena’s hand across the table “out of everyone You were the person I’ve missed the most. I just, I’m so happy to see you again” Lena’s heart pounded fast as she was getting butterflies. She loved the feel of Kara’s soft hands and of course she held Kara’s hand back. “I really missed you too, I couldn’t wait to see your gorgeous smile again”

They talked and ate the rest of the night, after awhile She didn’t even think of Alex or what had been going on. She just thought of Kara and how wonderful it was to see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally deleted this chapter but good thing I keep all the chapters I wrote in my phone. Also I know I haven’t posted in awhile, sorry been dealing with some stuff. Will update again soon

Ever since Kara came home Lena hasn’t seen Alex and she can’t help but think about all of those great moments those two shared. The guilt of keeping this a secret from Kara began to fade. She figures since Kara won’t even tell her she’s Supergirl she shouldn’t feel guilty about this. Technically they’re not telling each other to keep each from getting hurt.

Yeah sure she did have deep feelings for Kara but she’s waited just too long. Lena didn’t want to wait for Kara to figure out what she wants. Plus what kind of a relationship can they have if she’s going to be back and forth to krypton, long distance relationships is one thing but being on another planet not being able to talk to each other for a long time isn’t what she wants. She has to live in the now and follow her heart she knows she likes Alex and hopefully Alex likes her back.

Lena started to get a little horny just thinking Alex and all of those fantastic moments of them together. She smiled and bit her lip, just thinking of exploring Alex’s wonderful body. She couldn’t help but want her right now, but it was already midnight it was way too late to go and see her. Plus next time she sees her she might wanna go on an actual date.

There’s so much attraction and heat between the two for them to just be friends or friends with benefits. Even so she did like Alex’s personality she’s just so dreamy and badass and kind and she’s just....so amazing. Lena stayed awake daydreaming in her bed, daydreaming about Alex and what could happen with her in the future the possibilities are endless.

Even when she tried to think about their future together she always got side tracked, she could only think of the intimate moments they shared together and how much she enjoyed it and how much she wants it now. She was still horny and could feel herself getting wet, she couldn’t wait for Alex she took things into her own hands...literally. She started to pleasure herself while thinking about Alex, moaning her name wishing it was Alex there with her.  
———————————-  
The next day Lena visited the DEO looking for Alex, even though they agreed not to continue but she didn’t want to. She had to at least try, she couldn’t live with herself if she didn’t. She seen Alex across the room and she couldn’t help but smile, she’s just so beautiful. Plus she could stare at that ass all day and her smile and her eyes. She could also listen to her laugh and voice all day. She found other strong, independent, badass, kind, loving women very attractive.  
She try’s to act confident while walking up to Alex, but seeing her just made her melt. “Hey Alex”

“What are we doing here? I thought we had an agreement?” Alex whispered, hoping no one else could hear her.  
“I know I just well, I missed you.”  
Alex couldn’t resist Lena’s puppy dog eyes, they were way too adorable, she was way to adorable.

“Yeah but we can’t just keep having sex, it was going to end sometime it might as well end now”

“That’s the thing, i didn’t come here for sex I want to go on a date with you”  
Lena said in a soft voice those words were like music to Alex’s ears, she smirked. “Seriously? What about Kara?”  
“Kara is going back to krypton soon for a long time. She’s going to start to build somewhat of a life over there. Also I want you, I wanna try this I think this could really go somewhere”

“Agent danvers we need you now!” J’onn said in the distance.

Alex looked into Lena’s eyes, and whispered “I can’t, I have to go”  
Right when Alex was about to take off Lena grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled her in for a kiss. “Please” Lena said desperately as she wants nothing more.  
“Alex now!” Shots fired outside.

Alex looked into Lena’s eyes, noticing that she really want her too. “Pick me up at 8pm” Alex grabbed her stun gun and went to help J’onn and the others.

Even though Lena was of course worried for Alex in this pretty dangerous situation but she knows she’ll be fine. Lena couldn’t help but feel excited but then it hit her, she has absolutely no idea what to do for the date. Probably something she should’ve thought about before asking her out. But she has about 4 hours to figure something out. She wants the date to be special, something that really shows she cares.

Then she had just the idea.  
—————————  
Lena finished renting out the planetarium, she wanted a nice romantic evening while sitting under the stars. Even though they have the real night sky, it usually doesn’t get completely dark till 9pm and even then there’s not many stars out.

She bought $20,000 worth of flowers, manly roses, Yellow Acacias, White Lilacs, Azalea and Jasmines. She filled the entire room with them, putting them on the walls and floors. But leaving some room for a big fluffy blanket and a little walk way. She made sure to order Alex’s favourite dinner and her favourite dessert along with a bottle of the best wine they’ve got. And in the background is some soft romantic music, and dim lighting.

Lena looked around hoping that this is enough while also hoping it’s not too much. She just wants this night to be perfect and what would make this night perfect is if she could see Alex’s smile that lights up the room.

It’s almost time to pick Alex up she goes over everything 6 times making sure everything is in its right place and that nothing will go wrong even then she felt like she was missing something.  
She rented a Limo to pick her up when she arrived she walked to Alex’s door nervously but also excited. When she seen Alex in that beautiful dress and with that beautiful smile it took Lena’s breath away. “You look absolutely gorgeous”  
“Aww thank you, you look completely stunning yourself.”  
Lena blushed “thank you Alex”

“So where we going?”

“It’s a surprise”

Lena took Alex’s hand and walked her to her outside to her limo. Alex’s jaw dropped “you rented a limo?” Alex was shocked

“Yes, I wanted to make this night special” she opened the limo door open for Alex waiting for to get in then close it. “Aww you’re so sweet, this has to be the most expensive yet also fancy date I’ve ever been on”

Lena giggled, she thought this limo was expensive she couldn’t wait till she seen Alex face when she sees the rest of the date.

“This better be the most expensive thing you spent for this date”

“Well” Lena said in a somewhat high pitched voice.

“Lena?!”

“Just a tad more expensive”

“wow”

“I just wanted to try to give the perfect date for the perfect girl”

“Aww Lena, any date with you no matter the cost will always be perfect to me”  
Lena and Alex both smiled at each other looking feeling into the others eyes. Then the limo stopped “looks like we’re here”  
“Here? At the planetarium? Wait isn’t it closed?”  
“Yes it is”  
“Wait did you rent out the planetarium?”  
“Yes, I hope it’s not too much”  
“Wow, I don’t know what to say” Alex couldn’t help but get butterflies.  
Lena looked over at Alex, she could tell she’s enjoying this and she’s glad. She kisses her “you don’t have to say anything, just follow me” She goes to hold Alex’s hand and walk her inside.  
They walk inside, the stars were out, flowers were everywhere and the picnic or dinner was ready. Alex was in love. “You didn’t have to go through all this trouble for me”

“Nothing was too much trouble, I actually was going to more but I thought you’d enjoy nice and simple instead”  
“this is definitely better”

Lena walked Alex down the pathway of flowers and to their blanket, they sat across from across from each other. Pouring each other a glass of wine, handing on to Alex and holding her glass up “here’s to first dates”  
“Here’s to first dates”

They both ticked their glasses together and said “cheers” at the same time.  
They both took a few sips whilst still keeping eye contact.

“Next date I’m planning it I gotta try to make this up to you”

Lena was so happy when she heard the words next date come out of Alex’s mouth. “ so there’s going to be a next date?”

“Definitely. Only if you never spend this much money on me again”  
Lena giggled “deal”  
———————————  
They began to eat and get to know each other more. Talking to each other was surprisingly easy. Lena always found that first dates are always awkward for her but this time, this time was different. They just talked and laughed the whole night. conversation with Alex is better than sex and that says a lot since sex with her is so incredible.

The end of the date was nearing.  
“Well I had a great time”

“Me too”

They both got up Lena grabbed Alex’s hand and was about to walk her out but Alex stopped her.

“You know what I’ve been wanting since I seen this room of beautiful flowers?”  
“What?”

Alex walked close up to Lena’s body leaning in for a kiss but their lips not touching yet. She whispers “to have sex on top of them”  
Lena loved that idea too she smiled “I love that idea”

Alex then pressed her lips on Lena’s beautiful, soft lips and began walking to the pile of flowers, but avoided the ones with thorns.

They sat down and began to take off their clothes. Lena loved the feel of the soft flowers on her skin while feeling Alex’s soft skin. Alex kissed Lena pushing her down and getting on top of her. Lena could feel a tear going down her cheek, she had sex with Alex lots of times before but this time was different, better. It’s everything that she’s ever wanted, so intimate, so passionate, so perfect.


	6. pussy blocker

Another boring day at the DEO, alex was thinking what she could do to past the time. It didn’t take long at all to think of Lena, Just thinking of her makes her smile. They’ve been having sex at the DEO a lot lately, since they’ve both been spending a lot of time there it’s hard not to. Just looking at Lena makes Alex want to just rip off her clothes and fuck her right there. 

“Meet me in the kitchen in 5 minuets” Alex texted Lena then quickly rushing towards the kitchen and unbuttons her top a bit then walking in. Her face drops noticing Kara’s inside eating potstickers like there’s no tomorrow. Kara’s face lit up when she seen Alex, she quickly chewed what was in her mouth “I’m so glad you decided to have lunch in the kitchen today, we haven’t spent much time lately and Ive missed you” 

“Aww, you know Ive been busy of course. I’m just looking for a little snack for myself. What are you doing here? You usually don’t come here for lunch” Alex couldn’t help but think Kara is such a pussy blocker. Even though of course she wants to spend time with Kara it’s just not RIGHT now as she was hoping to have sex with Lena. 

“Well I think people keep forgetting I have super hearing because I keep hearing this couple have sex in here and I definitely don’t want to hear people moaning constantly plus having sex in the kitchen is so unsanitary, it’s gross. so I came here so hopefully them seeing me would stop the sex”

Alex’s face went red all she kept thinking was “oh shit” over and over again in her head. How in the world did she not think about Kara’s super hearing, she was so embarrassed she couldn’t even speak.

“Is everything ok?”

Alex nodded her head yes even though she clearly wasn’t ok.

“If you’re worried about all the germs that would be in here because of the nasty sex that has been going on, don’t worry I cleaned this place up and down. Thank god for super speed.”

“That’s awesome”

Alex quickly takes out her phone and messages Lena “don’t come, Kara is here” but when she sent it she heard Lena’s notifications go off right outside the door. Lena walked in holding her phone, just now reading the message. 

Lena looked up and smiled, putting her phone away. “Hey guys!”

“Hey the three amigos!!!” Kara quickly gets up and hugs Lena “what are you doing here? you work on the other side of the DEO i thought you’d just have lunch over there”

“Yes I usually do but I was hoping to bump into you guys”

“Awwww your so sweet”

“Come sit down” Alex waved her hand over. Lena sat on one side of her while Kara sat on the other leaving Alex in the middle. Alex felt Lena’s hand rubbing her inner thigh. Alex just froze not knowing what to do. 

“So Kara what are you doing here?”

“Well as I was telling Alex I keep hearing this couple have sex and moaning and I just came in here so they would stop because having sex around food is gross and I really don’t want to hear that anymore” 

Lena quickly removed her hand from Alex’s thigh “oh really? Wow some people just can’t control themselves huh?” 

“Apparently not. Ugh sorry I hear police sirens and I gotta go. But we should definitely have a girls night soon” Kara flys off and they wait a few minutes before saying anything to make sure Kara couldn’t hear them. Lena was the first to speak 

“So should we have sex now since she can’t hear us?” 

Alex turns her head facing Lena completely traumatized and mumbled “my sister has been listening to me having sex”

“Yeah... possibly”

“What do you mean possibly? we always have sex in here” 

“Yeah but she said she hears people moan, we talk durning sex sometimes and we definitely say each other’s names more than once. What if she was hearing someone else?”

“Or maybe she knows?!?!”

“What?”

“Think about it, she tells us because she doesn’t want us to go at it anymore. But doesn’t tell us she actually knows because she wants us to tell her herself that there’s something going on between us”

“you know Kara, she wouldn’t be this bobbly she would’ve told us right there and then. Also She’s not good at hiding things”

Alex sighed in relief “Yeah your right”

“Good, now let’s think about something else” Lena said in a soft voice, leaning towards Alex and begins to kiss her neck. She tilted her head back, her mind started to melt. As Lena started to unbutton Alex’s top, she bit her lip just wanting Lena to eat her already. But sadly Kara popped back in her head, Alex jumped out of her seat and stood up across from Lena. “I’m sorry I just can’t do this, in here anymore”

“So no more DEO sex?” Lena said with her puppy dog eyes 

Alex tried not to look Lena in her eyes or she might cave in “no, I can’t I’m so sorry. But tonight, my place and we can have as much load sex as we want”

“Can’t wait” Lena bit her lip and they looked in each other’s eyes, Lena gets up and fixes her dress with her hand. “I better get going see you tonight” Lena smiled, kissed Alex on the lips and backed away leaving Alex wanting more. Lena walked out, Alex couldn’t help but look at her ass.

———————————

Alex gets off work early and quickly jumps in the shower, She wants to be nice and clean. After she’s done she drys off quickly and throws on her robe. Chilling on the couch waiting for Lena to arrive. 

She still can’t believe what Kara told her but she try’s so hard to not think about that as she really wants to have a nice night with Lena. 

Alex hears a knock on the door and quickly opens the door “hey babe”  
Lena kisses Alex, alex went to back away but Lena just chased her lips and continued to kiss her. They walk in Lena pushing Alex to her bed, and Alex closing the door. Lena starts to kiss down Alex’s neck again and Alex starts to panic and backs away.

“Is everything ok? You know we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine”  
Alex starts to kiss Lena again and as things start to heat up and Lena starts to undo Alex’s robe, alex backs up again. 

“I’m sorry I can’t do this”

“It’s ok I completely understand”

“I thought I’d be ok but knowing my sister heard me have sex is kind of a mood killer”

Lena giggled “I know. Maybe we should watch a movie instead?”

Alex smiled “I would love that” 

“What do you wanna watch?”

“Anything you want, pick out something while I go grab some stuff for the movie”

Lena made herself comfortable on the couch as Alex grabbed a bottle of wine, two glasses and a bag popcorn. She walks to Lena, she can’t believe how incredible she is, so understanding, so loving, so romantic, so kind. She wondered if she was started to fall in love with her. Lena became the one person in the world whom she loved spending time with the most. 

After getting the stuff ready, She sets the glasses down on the coffee table, pours their drinks and hand Lena her glass. Alex snuggled up to Lena, alex couldn’t help but love cuddling lena, just her touch, her warmth it felt comforting. She felt like she wanted to tell her she loved her but didn’t know if it was too soon or not so she let it be.

Lena pressed play, as the movie started it was easier to get her mind off things. Little too easy since Alex ended up falling asleep in Lena’s arms. Lena didn’t want to wake her, she was too cute too. Instead Lena watched her sleep until she eventually dozed off herself.

——————————

It’s the next day and Alex is just chilling near Winn as she has pretty much nothing else to do but worry. She sees Kara and hopes she doesn’t come over since she wasn’t ready for that kind of awkwardness. But she ended walking over anyways and she didn’t look happy.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can hear them do it again!”

“Wait what?” 

“The couple I told you about yesterday are going at it like animals. I’m sorry I gotta fly far away from here”

Kara takes off. But Alex couldn’t feel more relieved, she couldn’t stop smiling. Lena was right, she couldn’t believe Lena was right, well she’s happy she’s right. 

“What are you so happy about?”  
Winn asked.

“Nothing, I just realized I have to do something. Cover for me ok?”  
Alex quickly rushes out and goes to Lena’s lab.

She walks in with no warning at all. “Are you here alone?”

“Yeah why is everything ok?”

Alex quickly rushed up to Lena and begins kissing her passionately and removing her top.

“W-wait. What about Kara and her super hearing?”

“You were right, it wasn’t us she was hearing. I have no idea who it was but it wasn’t us” 

Alex went back to kissing Lena passionately as she’s been craving her for some time now. She pushed Lena back to the table, and with one arm pushes everything off. She then hears glass break and opens her eyes. “Don’t worry it’s not important” Lena said softly and jumped on the table continuing to kiss Alex. 

She’s been craving Lena’s body for awhile, even if it was only a day it still felt like forever.


	7. Mornings and nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in awhile, I was occupied with some stuff irl. But this chapter is longer than my usual chapters and has lots of fluff and sex...hope you enjoy :)

Alex woke up with the sun shining in her face, she quickly squints her eyes and turns around looking towards Lena. She Smiles while watching the woman sleep and moves some of her hair out of her face so she can see Lena’s gorgeous face better. Lena then starts to wake up and open her eyes, looking into Alex’s eyes. Alex leans in to give Lena a quick good morning kiss. They look at each other with almost love in their eyes. “You know what I want?” Alex asks Lena. 

“What?”

“To just lay here, naked, with you all day while watching Netflix.”

Lena smiles while going up and down on Alex’s arm with her fingertips. “That would be perfect”

“It would be” Alex’s smile grew bigger

“But we can’t” 

“What why?!” Alex says with a little whiny voice.

Giggling because Alex is too adorable “because of work, I have a meeting that I just cannot miss” 

“Just stay here for a bit please”

Lena curls up to Alex and they cuddle for a little while before having to leave. Not watching Netflix, not talking, just enjoying each other’s company. “I love you” Lena whispers to Alex while her eyes are still close and cuddling her. Alex opens her eyes widely and instantly looks at the raven haired woman. “Did you just say you love me” she says with a soft voice. Lena nods her head yes, opens her eyes and look at Alex “is that ok?”  
Alex smiles and nods “of course” they go back into being relaxed and cuddling “I love you too” she whispered back. Their smiles grew even bigger. The first time they said they loved each other and to them, it was perfect.

—————

 

That night, Alex waited up for Lena. It was getting late but Lena usually stops by after work. But it was nearly 2am and Alex’s eyes became heavy, she tried to say up but she found herself dozing off on the couch. A load knock on the door startled Alex, she’s wide awake and rushes to the door. She swings the door open with much excitement, so happy to see Lena’s face again. Lena walks in and can tell Alex looks sleepy “Sorry I’m so late. Oh no I didn’t wake you did I?” Alex shuts the door behind her “oh no, I’m glad you did, I’m glad you came” 

They kissed each other and makes their way to Alex’s bed. Lena forgot to bring a change of clothing. She was considering on just borrowing some of Alex’s clothes but it was so hot she just stripped down to nothing. Alex’s eyes widened, she couldn’t help but love the view of Lena’s beautiful body. “Ah fuck it” Alex joins Lena and strips naked too. Of course Lena just giggles and slides into bed with Alex. They snuggle together and fall asleep in each other’s arms again.

—————

Alex wakes to the smell of pancakes and Lena’s no where in sight. She get out of bed, puts on her robe and walks to the kitchen. Where she finds a naked Lena flipping pancakes. Alex bites down on her lower lip completely admiring Lena. She always loved Lena’s body but seeing her cooking? Well that was completely different. All of her feelings came rushing in, yep she definitely loved the adorable chef. 

Lena turns around because she heard the floor creek behind her. She seems the beautiful woman and just couldn’t resist walking over to her to give her a kiss. “Good morning” Lena says once she leaves the kiss, having her hands around Alex’s waist. “You’re naked while making pancakes” a lot of things were going through Alex’s mind, a lot of feelings and love for her but all she found herself saying was that. But of course she said with the biggest smile on her face. 

Lena giggled “I am, it’s way too hot to be wearing clothes especially while cooking.” Lena quickly leaves to flip the pancake “I can’t even believe you can where a robe right now” Lena teases. Lena walks over to Alex again and gives her another kiss but this time longer and more passionate. Until she had to tend to the pancake again. Lena slowly takes off Alex’s robe and breaks the kiss. “Go to bed, pick something on Netflix and I’ll be there in a moment with our food” alex smiles and they look into each other’s eyes. From that look they can tell they’re crazy for each other. “k” Alex says in a flirtatious voice. Before leaving she watches Lena turn around and tend to the pancakes again. 

Alex was in bed sitting on the cool covers, scrolling through Netflix trying to pick something to watch. She finally finds something just shortly before Lena enters the room with two big plates filled with pancakes. “You’re seriously the best” 

“Well I try” Lena says jokingly and carefully sits next to Alex as she’s trying not to spill any of the syrup that’s on the plate and gives Alex hers. Once they get comfortable they start to eat and watch the movie. 

—————

It was nearly midnight and Lena still wasn’t back from work yet. Alex decided instead of waiting for her to arrive she would surprise her at work. She walks in Lena’s office excited to see her, seeing the woman hard at work really turned her on. There was something very attractive about it. She walks towards the CEO and catches her attention, getting her to look up at her. “What are you doing her?” The raven haired woman smiled while seeing her. Alex continues to walk towards her, hugs her from behind while Lena’s still sitting in her chair. 

“I’ve missed you” she whispered right before kissing her neck and sliding her hands down Lena’s shirt, starting to undo those buttons. Lena bites her lip and tilts her neck to the side while letting out a soft moan. Alex walks so she’s standing in front of Lena and gets on top of her while Lena’s still sitting. They start to kiss passionately, Alex takes off Lena’s shirt completely and quickly takes off her own. She started to grind on her, making each other more wet each time. Alex loved how their breast would rub against each other’s, feeling their nipples grow each time. 

Alex slips her hand down Lena’s pants slowly messaging her clit. Lena lets out a soft moan into Alex’s mouth. Alex leaves the kiss and starts to kiss her neck again. Her free hand travels slowly up her body and starts to squeeze on the squishy boob. Lena starts to breathe heavily and moans a little more. When Alex thinks Lena’s half way to an orgasm she starts to kiss down her body, making her way to the pant line. She quickly pulls Lena’s pants and underwear off of her. She kisses the inside of the woman’s thigh till she get to the woman’s lips then slowly licking her way to her throbbing clit. Alex then slips two fingers in the woman’s hole while sucking on her clit still.

Lena grabbed Alex’s hair, not roughly but holding her hair in between her fingers. Lena’s legs are wide open, resting her feet on her desk and pushing Alex’s head a little more into her pussy. Lena leans her head backwards while her other hand is grabbing her own hair. Biting her lip trying so hard not to moan, because she knows if she does it’ll be load, load enough for others to hear. But she does let out a few moans while her mouth is closed. 

Alex can tell she’s close so she picks up the pace and roughness getting Lena to controllably close her legs on Alex’s head while letting out the loudest moan possible. She didn’t care at that point though, Alex was a sex goddess and it was totally worth it. 

Alex smiles hearing that moan of hers and lets Lena ride out the rest of her orgasm. She then slowly slips her fingers out then licks the cum off of them. She looks up at the heavily breathing woman “I’m guessing I did good?”

“G-good!?” She takes a break trying to breathe. “Alex you did fantastic! Thank you” Alex giggles “well you know how to thank me” 

“In a second” Lena still had to catch her breath. 

—————

The next morning, they wake to panic screams. They look around and see Jess turned around covering her eyes “I’m so sorry I clearly should’ve knocked first” they both panic and try to find their clothes and puts them on as quickly as possible. “Oh shit” Lena whispers. After they get dressed Alex awkwardly slips out. 

“So What brings you here jess?” Lena stands looking at her with he arms crossed. “Umm” Jess tried to quickly get the image of those two sleeping together, naked on the ground. Jess just couldn’t make eye contact with Lena no matter how hard she tried, even though she’s fully dressed now. “People are asking for your presentation. you completed the paper work and everything for it last night right?” 

“Oh shit”

“You chose to have sex instead?”

“It was good sex” Lena said defensively.

“I’ll try to stall them for a couple hours”

“Thanks jess, Sorry”

Then Jess just walks out as fast as she could. 

—————

That night, Lena ended making it to Alex’s place a lot sooner than usual.   
“Sorry for this morning”

“Yeah that was awkward. How’s Jess?”

“She’s scarred for life”

“Whoops...” they laugh it off.

“Well I have to have a shower, I’ll be back shortly” she smiles at alex before making her way to the bathroom.

Alex waits about 5 minuets after she hears the shower turn on to strip down completely and surprise Lena in the shower. She slowly walks in the bathroom and opens the door to the stand up shower. Even seeing Lena from the blurred glass door is hot. “I was hoping you’d stop by” Lena giggles. Alex walks in and starts to kiss Lena ASAP. 

She pushes Lena up against the glass doors, feeling the water trickle down their bodies. Alex started to kiss down Lena’s neck, getting her to tilt it to the side. While slipping her hand down Lena’s smooth body, barely touching her pussy, rubbing on top, teasing her. She continues to go down her body, kissing her way to Lena’s boob. Sucking on her nipple with such passion, feeling it grow on her tongue. “Please” Lena pleads and on that note Alex slowly shoves her fingers in her tight wet pussy. Lena lets out a load moan that echos in the bathroom. 

Alex uses her two index fingers for penetration and uses her thumb to rub the woman’s clit. After about halfway through Alex switches over to the other boob and sucks that nipple until they’re done. 

Alex picks up the speed, going faster and faster until she hears the woman almost shout with glee. Lena’s grip was getting tighter, holding onto Alex for dear life. “yess!!!!” Lena shouts followed by loud moaning. Lena’s moans sounded like music to Alex’s ears. She lets Lena ride out her orgasm and once she pulls away Lena falls to the shower floor, sitting against the glass.

“You’re fucking amazing, holy shit. Come here” Lena pulls Alex closer so she’s standing above her and her vagina is nearly touching her mouth. Lena slowly licks the outside of Alex’s lips trying to tease her. Alex got tired of waiting so she gently shoved Lena’s face in. Lena quickly found her clit with her tongue and started to dance around with it. Alex placed her hand on top of Lena’s head, while gently grabbing her hair. Lena slowly slips her fingers inside instantly going faster and faster. Alex leans her head on the glass and right before she cums she shouts “yes yes yes” while hitting the glass with her hand. Once she’s done riding out her orgasm she falls down next to Lena, resting their head on each other’s. “Thank you” 

Lena smiles “oh no that was my thank you”

“Well you were very appreciative” 

They just say there until the water got cold.

—————

The next morning, Lena wakes to Alex saying her name. She sits up and quickly adjusted her eyes, she sees a plate filled with her favourite vegetarian breakfast. “Awww babe, you didn’t have to do this” a huge smile goes across her face.

“I know I just wanted to”

Alex hands Lena the remote for the tv. “You’re turn to pick” Lena takes the remote and looks through the movies and that shows. 

“So I was thinking” Alex nervously starts out. “Since you’ve been spending most nights here. I was wondering if you’d maybe wanna move in?” 

Lena puts down the remote and give all her attention to Alex. “Move in?” Lena smiles.

Alex looks at Lena with love in her eyes and nods her head yes. “What do you say?”

“Shouldn’t we you know, tell Kara before we make this kind of decision? I mean she doesn’t even know we’re dating yet.”

“Let’s tell her then”

“You’re ready to do that?”

“I don’t want to hide our relationship anymore and keeping a secret from my sister sucks. I think we should tell her”

“Ok we’ll tell her”

“But not now, give me maybe a couple days to prepare”

“Whenever you’re ready” Lena smiles and holds Alex’s hand, rubbing her thumb on the top. 

—————

That night, it was really late and decided to sleep together again naked because of the heat wave that was going on. They were too tired to have sex that night, but seeing each other naked, that was definitely a challenge. Thank god the blanket was cool enough to cover up in. As they were just getting comfortable a curtain blonde surprised them in their room. “Lena! Oh my you guys decided to have a sleepover without me unacceptable” Lena’s and Alex’s heart stopped, so grateful to be completely covered up.

Kara looks for a light sheet to sleep with since she always hated Alex’s blanket. “Move over” she tells Lena. Once Kara got comfortable she started to spoon/cuddle up to Lena as Lena was doing the same thing to Alex. This was without a doubt the weirdest most awkward situation she has ever been in. She kept thinking of possible reason to tell Kara to leave but there wasn’t anything. She just hoped that her and Alex both completely stayed up the covers the whole night. 

—————

The next morning Alex wakes to a text from Kara “sorry had to do some Supergirl stuff, be back soon.” After that she turns to Lena “wake up!” She says while shaking her. 

“Is she gone?”

“Yes but she’ll be back soon so get dressed!” 

They panicky get dressed as fast as possible. Knowing Kara could be back in any moment. After Lena goes to leave for work but turns back to to give Alex a quick kiss on the lips “bye love you” as she’s about to walk out of the room she looks up and she’s Kara standing there with her mouth opened and completely shocked. 

Lena looks back towards Alex and she look terrified as well, then she looks back at Kara. All of them were completely speechless and had no idea what to say.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara stood there in disbelief the woman she loved was kissing her sister. Awkward silence stood between them as no one knew what to say. Kara finally broke the silence “w-what’s going on between you two?” She stuttered. Alex and Lena stood next to each other anxiously trying to think of how to gently explain all of this. “We were going to tell you” Alex responded. 

“Are you guys dating?” Kara said with hurt and confusion in her voice

Lena nodded yes and tears struck the blondes eyes as she stormed out. She flew out the window as she didn’t know how to respond to the information that she just found out. She wanted to yell at Alex out of all people, she was hurt by the fact that Alex knew her feelings for Lena and she still went after her. She was also hurt by the fact they were hiding this from her, the two people she cared and loved for the most was lying to her. Maybe it wasn’t that long, she thought to herself as she stormed out before getting the full story. She was just so hurt by what she had seen, she had to get out of there. 

Kara was so angry she flew to the deo to punch some concrete in from past training. Every punch was helping getting her frustration out. She kept punching and punching until there was nothing left. The concrete was just small bits of rubble and she fell to her knees and cried. She heard deo agents coming by and she didn’t want anyone to see her like this so she fled home.

——

After curling up in a ball and crying on her couch for an hour, she laid there numb. All she kept thinking was it was supposed to be her that ended up with Lena, not her sister. She loved Lena so much, she just regrets not saying anything sooner. She knew this was her fault. She grabbed her phone and texted both Alex and Lena to talk around dinner time. They both quickly responded and agreed.

Kara wasn’t in the getting dinner ready kind of mood so she ordered 3 large pizzas for them all to share, knowing of course she’d eat about two - two and a half pizzas by herself of course. 

As the time came Kara heard a knock on the door. “It’s unlocked” she muttered while she continues to eat a slice of pizza and pout. Lena and Alex walked in and sat beside each other, across from Kara. “Help yourself” Kara said pointing at the boxes of pizza. They both declined as Alex was too anxious to eat and the pizza was too greasy for Lena. “More for me” Kara said while grabbing another slice. 

The blonde sat up straight, putting the slice of pizza down and looks up “How long?” The couple both looked at the other then looked at the blonde and responded around the same time “A couple months maybe.”

“Months? You’ve been lying to me for months?” Disappointment reaches her voice.

“We just didn’t want hurt your feelings Kara” Lena responded trying to desperately reassure her. 

“Alex we’re sisters, we used to tell each other everything”

“I know and I’m really sorry Kara” Alex felt so guilty she was trying so hard to avoid this. 

“you out of all people should understand secrets” Lena said annoyed as she didn’t like how Kara was making Alex feel.

“What does that suppose to mean?” Her crinkle appearied. 

“We’ve been friends for what? 3 years. And you didn’t even tell me you’re supergirl! No I had to hear that from Alex” 

“I kept that a secret to keep you safe!”

“Oh what I’m too weak to take care of myself but Winn and James knowing fine?” 

“I care way more about you than I’ve ever cared for anyone else, I would’ve died if something happened to you” 

“That’s the same reason we kept this a secret from you Kara, we didn’t want to hurt you” Alex said to Kara and she did make a valid point. Kara stopped she laid her back against the chair and crossed her arms. After thinking about it the blonde sat back up again “well are you two happy?”

They both nodded yes a few times “yes, yes we are” Alex responded. “I love her so much”

Lena turned her attention to her girlfriend, shocked by those words. “ I love you too Alex” they both gazed into each other’s eyes while smiling.

Kara took a deep breath in, holding back her tears. She knows she has to get on bored with this and the sooner the better. Kara got up and gestured for a group hug with her hands and the couple was glad to see Kara responding better now. “I’m happy for you both, I really am”. A sigh of relief came out of Alex’s mouth as she can tell Kara will be ok with this and hugs her tighter.

——— 

“Well Kara knows now” Alex says as she’s getting into bed.

“I know, the hard part is over” Lena leans in for a kiss and smiles. She joins Alex in bed. “Wanna make it public now?” Lena asked with excitement in her voice. Alex looks into Lena’s beautiful green eyes and smiles. “You mean announcing it to the deo?”

“Well yes and be seen together in public and all that.”

Alex thought about it for a moment. Even though Lena Luthor having a new love interest would catch the interest of curtain tabloids she knows Lena is worth all the extra attention. “Tomorrow?”

“Sounds perfect” 

They both curled up in bed together and tried to doze off. Alex was sleeping soundly while Lena couldn’t get to sleep, anxiety filled her chest and it wouldn’t stop. She couldn’t shake her feelings. She snuggled up to Alex as much as she could trying to comfort her. It’s not like she never had feelings for Kara, in fact she still does. But she loves Alex way more than she ever did Kara. 

This happened before where she had feelings for more than one person, it happened a few times actually. She always ignored her feelings toward anyone other than the person she was dating at the time. Even though she’s thinking she might be polyamorous it’s not like she can really say anything about this. First off Kara and Alex are sisters and secondly this stuff is usually frowned upon, having more than one partner at a time. Which Lena is open to the idea of openly loving more than one person at a time. But one will do, Alex was enough, she is enough.

She knows her feelings about this can’t matter though because she chooses Alex and always will. Alex is the woman she loves. Yes she feels bad for Kara but her feelings will go away eventually. 

She remembered to fill her feelings in little boxes. She take two deep breaths and relaxes. She ends up chopping this up to just her being slightly nervous for tomorrow but also so excited. She finally gets to be public with the woman she loves. She cuddles Alex and finally dozed off with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since I last updated. Depression took over for awhile but I’m fine now. I’ll try to update at least once a week.


End file.
